Shadows Rising (warrior cats fanfic)
by rusticsky
Summary: When Willowdawn and Claysight find that they have powers, they work together with Cinderdapple to control them. But Willow's shadows looms over, and have begun to consume her. Can Claysight and Cinderdapple defeat the darkness before it's too late? (Rated teen for violence and language)
1. Prologue

Hi! This is my first published Fanfiction. Sorry about such a short chapter. Every time I finish a chapter I upload one. Open to constructive criticism! Thanks!

* * *

 **Prologue**

The chilly night had just arrived, and ThunderClan's medicine cat Fallowsnout leaned down to dip her nose into the ice cold pond. She dipped it, and fell asleep.

"We're so glad you came Fallowsnout," a voice mewed. Fallowsnout gazed up to find the former, legendary ThunderClan leader Firestar, whom she hadn't seen in moons, standing in front of her. His pelt was glittering and made of stars. Fallowsnout pushed herself onto her paws, and dipped her head.

"Firestar," she greeted, before looking around, "why is no one else here?"

"They do not need to know of this prophecy. We've agreed only you should know. Are you ready?" asked Firestar. Fallowsnout nodded, "Alright. The darkness is set to consume the clan, but those with the powers in their hearts will vanquish them."

Fallowsnout nodded.

"Thank you. I will alert Pinestar of this," she mewed, "but Firestar, who is the darkness?"

"That you will learn in time," Firestar mewed to her, "the darkness is not what it seems."

Suddenly, Fallowsnout saw her vision faded, turning into darkness. It crumbled, and suddenly Fallowsnout woke up gasping.

"The darkness is coming…"


	2. Chapter 1- Shadows of the Past

Sorry that my chapters are so short but here we meet Willow!

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors

* * *

Chapter 1

Willow

Shadows of the Past

 _I impatiently waited outside the den. I glanced at my father Fallenstrike._

 _"When will mum be out?" I asked, my voice soft with worry._

" _We aren't going to see your mum, or your half-siblings. We're going to go on a trip," Fallenstrike hissed to me. My face was filled with worry._

 _"But I don't want to go on an adventure! I wanna meet my sistahs and bradah-"_

" _Come on, Willowpaw," hissed Fallenstrike, "we're going no matter what."_

 _I didn't feel like arguing. And so me, the small tortoiseshell she-cat followed the dark gray tom out of the camp. I yowled to try and return, but Fallenstrike wouldn't have it. I was never going to meet my siblings._

I opened my eyes. Those terrible memorizes would scar me. My father had terrorized me into running away. And where did it get me? Nowhere. That just made the insecurity inside me rise. Once they returned I didn't fall right back into life. My mother was killed by a badger.

Back to the present, it was an early winter morning, and a light snow blew through the camp. I shivered as I got up from my nest and out of the den.

My eyes immediately darted to my goody two shoes half sister, Cinderpaw, who I learned to despise. My father's cruelties had begun to rub off on me. I marched over to Cinderpaw, who was talking to my all time crush, Eagleleaf.

"What do you think you're doing," I hissed in Cinderpaw's ear, "he's my game, not yours to steal." Cinderpaw's face went white.

"Excuse us," I mewed smiling at Eagleleaf, and the two of us walked to a quiet corner of the camp.

"Why do you always steal my spotlight!" I hissed.

"Maybe because you always treat me like vermin! Maybe- ooh. Maybe I find it fun!" retorted Cinderpaw.

"You wouldn't dare," I hissed.

"Why is it you treat me like a rat?" Cinderpaw growled, "I'm family and you can't change that!"

"Well maybe Fallenstrike taught me one thing- that real family doesn't steal things from each other!" I hissed, "Look, I'm tired of you, and I wish you weren't born!"

"I wish you never existed!" hissed Cinderpaw, tearing hiding tears. I watched Cinderpaw storm off.

Oh no. Regret suddenly flooded through me, What have I done?


	3. Chapter 2 - Star Leaping (Clay's POV)

Sorry about another short chapter, but here it is! I hope you enjoy chapter three.

* * *

"Claypaw get your butt over here!" a voice yowled. I jumped as my mentor's voice echoed through the forest. I was just briefly imagining his future. Why, I'd be leader of ThunderClan! Happiness filled me as I trotted over to where my mentor Frostleap stood impatiently. Frostleap's tail waved, anger clearly clouding her.

"You're late again," she growled, "when are you actually going to be _on, time?"_ I blushed.

"S-sorry Frostleap! I- I was just dreamin-"

"You gotta get your priorities straight! You wanna be a warrior or sit around all day in the medicine den?" threatened Frostleap. I went pale. Frostleap hissed, "that's what I thought. So what are you in the moon for?"

"How about hunting?" I suggested. Frostleap nodded..

"Good idea dreamer boy, now let's go," hissed Frostleap, and nudged over me. I padded out of camp as quickly as possible. When Frostleap was angry, it wasn't worth fighting her. She could easily overpower him. I soon found himself smelling rabbit. Fresh, rabbit. I sniffed. It was coming from right outside the quarry. _That's odd,_ he thought. _Am I dreaming?_ And so I padded on.

"Where are you going Clay?" hissed Frostleap.

"I smell rabbit!" I retorted. Frostleap sniffed.

"There is no rabbit! You're just dreaming Claypaw. Now _come on!"_ hissed Frostleap, swatting towards the lake. But I didn't follow. I decided to follow the trail. There was the rabbit! It didn't even see me. I could easily chase after it. Suddenly the rabbit leaped onto a bright star shaped disk in the air. _How?_ Speechless, I chased after the rabbit, ignoring my mentor's angry calls in the background. I jumped on each floating platform, chasing the rabbit with eager hopes. my thirst for fun was being fulfilled. And so I finally slammed his paw on the rabbit's neck.

That's when I snapped back to reality. I was on a branch, and Frostleap growled angrily.

"Stupid apprentice! What have I taught you? Reality is more important than dreams," Frostleap hissed disapprovingly. I froze. Had I really dreamt all that? It all felt so real. I _had_ jumped on those stars! I, filled with embarrassment and fury at myself, pushed some snow with my paw. Frostleap glared down at me as we walked into camp, each carrying a scrawny mouse. We dropped it on the fresh kill pile. It wasn't stalked with very much prey, this leaf-bare had left the clan with little food.

I shamefully walked to the mysterious cracked stones where I laid down, my head low. Nobody understood me. I was the odd one out, always. My dreaming always got him in trouble- every day. I laid down, my thick golden fur against the freezing rock. I needed to escape from this hell where no one agreed. I needed my mentor to agree- to see that I was right. Yet, I knew it'd never happen.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Maybe someday someone would understand me- in this lifetime or another. _Someday…_ And so I, in the warm sun, fell asleep, snowflakes dancing gracefully onto my pelt. I didn't shiver, because for once, alone in solitude, I felt at home.

* * *

Also going to publish Chapter 3 because I am well aware that it is extremely short.


	4. Chapter 3 - Apologizing the Hard Way

Here's Chapter Three! This is a bit longer.

* * *

Willow's POV

I had that dreadful feeling in the back of my throat, of dread and angst. I felt horrible about what I had done to Cinderpaw. But was it the right choice? To rant right in her face? So I had fetched enough courage to somehow apologize. I closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them, I walked to Cinderpaw who was busy chatting with Olivepaw.

"Cinderpaw, may I speak with-"

"I don't feel like listening to your rants!" hissed Cinder. I was shot back by Cinderpaw's sudden fire.

"It's not a rant, Cinder!" I hissed, "I've come to-"  
Suddenly, the leader's yowl echoed through camp. I was so frustrated, but I did still go sit down. I watched their leader Pinestar announce to the clan.

"It is time for a warrior ceremony. Cinderpaw, Olivepaw, and Claypaw step forward," announced Pinestar. And so, the cats gracefully stepped up. Except for Claypaw, who was anti-graceful. I purred as Claypaw tripped on his way up.

"These cats have trained and are ready to become warriors. Cinderpaw, from this day on, your name will be Cinderdapple. We honor you for your bravery and courage to stand up to darkness. Your mother would be proud," Pinestar firmly mewed. My sight wandered to her father Fallenstrike, who seemed disturbed of his former mate's mention.

"Olivepaw, from this moment on, your name will be Oliveleaf. You have shown great elegance and skill in hunting," purred the leader. I knew the leader was Oliveleaf and Claypaw's father, so I wasn't surprised. Finally, it was Claypaw's turn.

"Claypaw, my son, from this moment on, you will be known as Claysight," the leader purred pridefully, his voice booming through camp. _Gosh, doesn't he know how much Frostleap has complained?_ I purred at the thought, and the meeting closed. Nervously, I walked to Cinderdapple. Cinderdapple tried her best to block out me, but I didn't stop. I'd do anything to apologize.

"From one sister to another… I'm so sorry. I was a foxheart," I mewed.

"You say that every time," groaned Cinderdapple. I looked down at my smaller sibling.

"Well for once I mean it," I replied, "my father wouldn't have wanted me to be mad at you. I bet right now he is angry at me for being angry at you." At this, Cinderdapple purred in amusement. I, confusedly, hissed, "What are you purring at?"

"The fact you think that foxheart is a good cat," replied Cinderdapple. I was appalled at the new warrior's arrogant response. I looked Cinderdapple deep in the eyes. Fallenstrike couldn't have done anything violent to anyone! He was such a good cat!

"What- what do you mean?" I stumbled. Cinderdapple closed her eyes.

"I didn't think anyone would ever know. Mother wasn't killed by badgers. What happened was," Cinderdapple appeared as if she couldn't get the words out.

"What happened Cinder?" I mewed to break the silence.

"I found Fallenstrike murdering my brothers. And when my mother tried to hide me, he killed her too. Willowie, your father is more of a threat than that legendary cat Tigerstar was," Cinderdapple admitted. I was speechless. That couldn't be true! But I had seen hatred in Fallenstrike's eyes when Cinderpaw had become an apprentice. Had what Cinderdapple confessed perhaps been true?

"Thanks," I managed to blurt out.

"What?" Cinderdapple was confused.

"Thanks Cinder. For telling me the truth," I finished. I could hardly believe it. Suddenly, I recalled when Fallenstrike had came home.

" _Willowpaw! Quick!" he had screeched. I ran to his aid. The smell of badgers filled the air as I hustled to my father. He was limping, his claws and formerly ginger pelt covered in blood. He had a bunch of scratches on his pelt and legs. Blood oozed out. It was a horrocious sight for me, and I was cringing._

" _Where's Ma and the kits?" I mewed, horrified. Fallenstrike looked low, hics gaze filled with guilt. I barely managed out an, "oh." I assisted Fallenstrike on our way to find my mother's body. We neared the tree, and the rank of death filled the air._

" _Oh my god! Speckledheart!" I gasped, and ran to the dead she-cat's corpse. She had a large gash in her stomach. Her eyes were barely open, and I could hear a faint heartbeat. There was hope._

" _Language, Willowpaw," Speckledheart managed to purr, "tell Cinderkit she'll be great someday." I, in fear, collapsed against Speckledheart's pelt._

" _Don't leave Ma!" I hissed, emotions running wild._

" _I will never be gone, not really," soothed the queen, "I will always be in here." She managed to fraily touch where my heart lie._

" _It's not time for death, Ma! You should run wild and hunt again!" I squeaked out._

" _Willowpaw," gasped Speckledheart, "remember this… you must never give into darkness, always stray into the light. You will find a way." As the life faded from Speckledheart, I had tears running down her face. She couldn't be gone! I wouldn't allow it!_ She will not die in vain! _I saw a small kit in the corner of her eye._

" _This is all your fault!" I hissed at the kit, Cinderkit. The kit squealed and ran into the bushes. I spat, "I wish you were never born!"_

I looked back on her dark memory in regret. Why had I been so rude? I was in pain, but shouldn't have been so cruel. Cinderdapple's head leaned against my pelt. I looked down at my sister, before mumbling, "I'm so, so sorry."


	5. Chapter 4 - Ding Dong The Leader is Dead

Chapter Four! The next chapter is going to set off the whole excitement. Just you wait.

* * *

Clay's POV

I heard gasps from around camp as two dead bodies were being dragged in by a battle patrol. Blood seeped down onto the dirt. I could barely believe my eyes. The leader Pinestar and deputy Fallenstrike were dead. I felt horrible for his friend Cinderdapple's sister, Willowdawn. Apparently Fallenstrike was her father. But my father too had died. I bound over to the patrol and gasped as they lowered the bodies onto a rock were they always mourned the dead. This couldn't be happening!

"It's apocalypse!" a cat yowled, "our medicine cat can't tell a rock from a mouse and she has to choose the leader!" Numerous mews echoed through camp. I wasn't sure whether to feel worried or excited. _I_ had a chance at being leader! But my father was dead- he joined my mother in StarClan. Now all I had was Oliveleaf. I looked down at my paws. The cats made way for me and Willowdawn as we headed towards our deceased fathers. I gazed at the she-cat understandingly.

I ran to his father and laid down at his side, tearfully. I remembered the first time Pinestar (Pinejaw at the time) had brought me my very own mouse to eat. Pinejaw had teased young me because I was having trouble chewing. I was too busy imaging a feast. I tried to recall happy times with my family, but I couldn't think of much. I had imagined all those good times.

I got up from my own mourning and gazed at Willowdawn.

"You okay?" I asked. I didn't hear anything in reply, "neither am I. Although Pinestar didn't really like me, I still had good times." I lied. I glanced at my paws, now blood covered, and looked back up. "Wanna hunt with me? Maybe we can talk." Willowdawn shook her head.

"I can't be weak. Not if I want a chance at all to become leader," Willowdawn immediately replied. _Okay. She's crazy._ I immediately backed off. _How insane can she be? She knows after her abuses to her sister that Fallowsnout will never choose her!_ But I didn't give up. I _could_ help her!

"Willowdawn, you are hurt. You need help. So as your friend, it is my duty to assist," I replied. I cracked a measly smile. But Willowdawn didn't reply. I gave up.

I got up and ran through the crowd of cats. _I'm done with this silly game! Why does everyone see me as useless?_ I angrily hustled down to the lake, where my tears dripped into the clear, shallow water. Someday someone would understand- and that would be the day I would fall in love.

* * *

Sorry its so short- my more recent chapters are longer.

I just got back to school so I might be a bit lazy on posting.


	6. Important Notice and Story

Hi Shadows Rising fans! It's ya girl Newsie and I just want to warn you that you may not see action on this story for a while. I haven't given up completely, I'm just taking a break so I can work on some other stuff. I am working on like two Doctor Who Fanfictions that I may upload eventually and that new Wicked fanfic. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience!

Okay, as a special treat, here's a brief warriors fanfiction beginning. I'm not sure if I'll turn it into a big fanfic later or anything. My warriors writing has kinda been paused for a bit.

* * *

My heart thumped so quickly. I was so nervous. This one test would determine my entire life. Would I be a kit-mother, a warrior, a hunter, kit-guard, or leader? My one chance of getting out of being bored my entire life. All I had to do was press my nose to the rock in front. When kits press their nose to the rock, the pool gets filled with the moons light, but only in the section of what that cat is supposed to be. There are six sections, kit-mother (she-cats only, of course), warrior, hunter, kit-guard, future leader (only one), and herb master (which we already had enough of). I had five chances. And tonight was my turn to get my destiny chosen for me.

Both of the two clans had gathered around the pool, about ten kits awaiting their turn. I was third in line- not too far, and not too close. Just perfect. That's where my mother Juneberry said was preferred by many kits.

Soulstar himself was watching tonight! I was so happy. Tigerstar, my father, had always said so good things about Soulstar. His daughter Mapleheart though? I wouldn't go there. Anyway, life has been like this for as long as any cat can remember. Kits go to the Division Pool when they're three moons and then begin training in that section, and then at fifteen moons pursue that section, but if they're not strong enough, Soulstar and Tigerstar will murder them.

Soulstar's calico pelt suddenly appeared out from the rock. All eyes were transfixed on the tom. His daughter Maplesong walked close behind.

"Kits welcome to the Division Ceremony. First up, we have Robinkit," announced Soulstar. I could see Robinkit's mother, Willowdawn, of SoulClan, impatiently waiting for her kit to go. Robinkit seemed to be nervous, her fur on end. I was afraid too.

* * *

And thats it! I didn't develop any further, I moved on with it. Anyway, love y'all and might update soon! (I'm also in a musical rn so that doesn't help)


End file.
